A pesar de todo - SpaMex
by KaoruKH
Summary: A pesar de la independencia, a pesar del pasado México seguía sintiendo un cariño hacia España, uno que va mas haya de la amistad. One-shot SpaMex


Y quise escribir este pequeño One-shot~ ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

**Disclaimer:**  
Hetalia y sus personajes son totalmente de Himaruya Hidekaz, lo unico mio es esta historia. :'D  
Ya que Mexico no es una creacion original lo puse como el mas comun que se encuentra.

**Aclaraciones:**  
Gakuen Hetalia.  
No conozco muy bien la personalidad de Mexico -y ella es mexicana (?)- así que lo puse como mas semejante a un mexicano que a mi me agrada. :LOL:  
Quizás algo de Spamano =3= pero esta historia es SpaMex así que no esperen un Spamano por final.

* * *

Antes de ti

La noche era tranquila y serena, poco ruido se escuchaba por los pasillos del dormitorio de hombres, si se llegaba a escuchar alguno era por los estudiantes que regresaban de las actividades de los clubs.  
Tercera habitación del lado norte, segundo piso. Un chico entraba a hurtadillas a su dormitorio esperando no despertar a su compañero, camino de puntillas hasta su cama, cuando la luz se encendió.

-_You!_- llamo al intruso, esté volvió la mirada encontrándose así con su compañero de habitación -¿Por que llegas a esta hora?

-No te interesa gringo- relajo su cuerpo al saber que el otro se encontraba despierto. Camino tranquilo hasta su cama donde se dejo caer.

-_I'm a America_- poso sus manos en la cintura -O también puedes llamarme... Hero!

-Gringo- repitio -Estaba en el club- se reincorporo y miro al otro.

-Uhm... ¡Ah! Por cierto Mexico- se acerco a su compañero y se sento a su lado -Hoy vi a España.

-¿Y?- lo miro indeferente.

-Estaba con Romano- una sonrisa picara aparecio en sus labios.

-¿Acaso crees que me interesa?- suspiro, se levanto de la cama, fue directo al armario, donde se quito el saco azul del uniforme y lo colgo.

-¿No deberia de interesarte?- lo miro -Romano pasa todo el tiempo con España, si siguen así podrian terminar siendo algo mas que "amigos"- de nuevo sonrio.

-¿Tu lo quieres es joderme verdad?- lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Yes!- respondio descaradamente.

-Maldito gringo...- esta vez se quito la corbata y tambien la colgo -No me interesa, ya no siento nada por España.

-_Really?_... entonces ¿por que estas tan molesto?

Era verdad, el mexicano estaba que le ardía la sangre, no solo tenia que soportar que su compañero le hablara en otro idioma, si no que la persona a la cual amaba se la pasaba todos los días, tardes y noches junto a un niñato mimado. Quería salir en ese mismo momento hacia el dormitorio del español y gritarle mil y un cosas, entre ellas sus sentimientos, pero era obvio que no lo haría.

El castaño regreso a su cama, donde tomo al americano del brazo y lo levanto, se acosto en ella y le dio la espalda al otro.

-¿Eh? ¿ya te vas a domir?

-Sí, las actividades no fueron muy divertidas que digamos.

_-I see_...- se acerco a él -Casi lo olvido...- se agacho hasta el punto de quedar a la altura de México -España te espera mañana en el invernadero- susurro y se alejo rápidamente para evitar la acción del otro.

-¿¡Que!?- se levanto premeditadamente y miro al americano -¿D-de que demonios hablas?

Esté río heroico -El grandioso HERO, con una pequeña ayuda de Inglaterra, te hemos conseguido una cita privada con España.

-¿Para que demonios hicieron eso?- una coloración apareció en sus mejillas.

De nuevo río -Fue idea de Francia- levanto el pulgar mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Ese pervertido, el cejon y tu me las van a pagar!- se levanto de la cama y se fue contra América, aunque este lo esquivo, era lógico que no se quedaría ahí a esperar una golpiza.

.

-Los voy a matar- replicaba el castaño.

México sentía el césped mullido y un poco húmedo bajo sus pies, ya que por la madrugada había llovido un poco, mas sin embargo el cielo estaba despejado y la brisa era cálida. Caminaba molesto hacia el invernadero, pero a su vez estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar en aquel lugar, no planeaba revelar nada, solo diría que fue una estúpida broma del gringo y que olvidara todo lo sucedido, mas sin embargo por dentro lo carcomía aquel amor no correspondido, a pesar de todo su pasado lo seguía queriendo y, quizás, ahora mas que nunca.

En su transcurso pudo visualizar a ciertas personas bastante conocidas para él. Dos castaños estaban platicando tranquilamente por los jardines del colegio, el mayor con aquella sonrisa que siempre lo identifico y el otro chico, con un rulillo extraño sobresaliente de su cabello. El mexicano quiso ignorarlo lo mas que pudo, pero simplemente no lo podía conseguir ¿Que hacia España con Romano cuando, en un par de minutos, se iban a encontrar en el invernadero? ¿Por que seguía con aquella sonrisa efusiva? y lo mas importante ¿¡Por que estaba tan molesto por verlos juntos!? Ya no podía mas, verlos así lo mataba de los celos, así que dio media vuelta y regreso al dormitorio, importándole poco si España se presentaba en el invernadero.

El dormitorio (como siempre) estaba vació, lo cual fue un gran alivio para él, no quería que América lo viera en ese estado tan deprimente. Fue directo a su cama, donde se recostó boca abajo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Las horas transcurrieron. A pesar del buen clima que había por la mañana, durante la tarde-noche comenzo a llover, aunque de forma fuerte y descontrolada. Era demasiado tarde, quizás las 11:30 de la noche, todo estaba oscuro y solo unos relámpagos alumbraban la habitación en contadas veces. México seguía recostado en su cama, en ningún momento se había movido de ese lugar, solo hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-¿América?- miro hacia la puerta por encima de la almohada. Desconcertado y guiado por su memoria, fue directo hasta la puerta -¿Que te he dicho de que nunca cierro la puerta cuando estoy yo?- reclamaba el mexicano mientras habría la puerta.

-Nunca me lo habias dicho- le respondio una voz masculina con dificultad, la cual no correspondia al norteamericano.

-¿Eh?- movió el interruptor de la luz, dejándolo instantáneamente ciego por unos momentos, pero pudo deducir aquella silueta -E-España...- se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba -¿Que haces aquí?- Pero esté no respondió.

Cuando la vista del mexicano mejoro, pudo notar el cuerpo de España totalmente empapado y que respiraba con gran dificultad. Como reacción involuntaria, México metió al mayor a su habitación, lo llevo hasta su cama donde lo dejo mientras buscaba una toalla en el armario.

-¿Por que demonios vienes si esta lloviendo de tal forma?- reclamaba mientras seguia revolviendo sus cajones en busca de una toalla.

-¿Por que... no fuiste?- aun le costaba respirar.

-¿Ir?- por unos momento no comprendió. Tomo la toalla la cual tenia bordada una pequeña flor y recordó a donde tenia que ir en la mañana -¿Era muy importante que fuera?- se acerco al otro y le puso la toalla en la cabeza.

-¿Eh? pero si tu... fuiste quien me cito ahí- lo miro sorprendido.

-Yo no fui- desvió la mirada al sentir aquellos ojos verdes clavados sobre él -América solo te jugo una mala broma.

-¿América?- ladeo la cabeza -Quien me lo dijo fue Francia- su respiración comenzo a regularizare.

-América, Francia e Inglaterra te jugaron una mala broma- se alejo de él, de nuevo yendo al armario ahora buscando ropa que le pudiese quedar a España.

-¿Con que motivo lo harían?- tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello -Comprendo por que lo haría Inglaterra pero... ¿y los otros dos?

-No lo se- fue directo hacia España dándole un pantalón y una camisa -Cámbiate, te resfriaras si te quedas así.

-Ah... gracias- sonrío mientras tomando la ropa.

México al ver aquella sonrisa que le encantaba un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, fue directo a la cama del americano para evitar que él otro se diera cuenta de ello.

-Bueno... de todas formas yo si tenia algo que decirte.

-¿Q-que cosa?- lo miro por encima del hombro. El sonrojo se intensifico al ver al Español quitándose el chaleco y la camisa del colegio, dejando así ver su buen físico, por lo cual México clavo la mirada al suelo.

-Uhm... no se como decirlo...- de nuevo con la toalla se secó el cuerpo.

-¿Es muy importante como para que no sepas como decirlo?- se sentó en la cama del americano aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Bastante...- fue directo hacia el, se hinco frente al menor y lo tomo dulcemente del mentón para que levantara la mirada -Me gustas...- confeso casi en un susurro.

-¿D-de que demonios hablas?- su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

-¡Pareces un tomate!- el mayor comenzo a reír.

-¡E-España!- cerro los ojos a causa de la vergüenza.

-Vale, lo siento- dejo de reír -He dicho que me gustas, pero de una forma mas haya de la amistad.

-¿Mas... haya de la amistad?- susurro y de nuevo miro al otro -Pero... ¿Y Romano?

-¿Romano? ¿que tiene que ver él?- lo miro desconcertado.

-Siempre están juntos, pensé que tu y él... bueno...- desvió la mirada.

-¿Que era algo mas con Romano?- se sorprendio -No niego que Romano es lindo y tierno, pero no al grado de sentir algo mas- sonrío un poco avergonzado por el hecho de imaginarce de otra forma con el italiano.

-Entonces... ¿de verdad te gustó?- su rostro se volvió a enrojecer.

-¡Tomate!- de nuevo el español hizo un comentario fuera de lugar.

-¡España!- le reclamo molesto mientras fruncía el entre cejo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- reía levemente -Sí México, realmente me gustas- la risa se convirtió en sonrisa -¿Yo te gusto?- lo miro fijamente.

-Bueno...- regreso la mirada hacia el español, encontrándose así con aquellos ojos verdes -S-Sí...

La sonrisa del mayor se intensifico ante la respuesta del mexicano. Rápidamente se acerco aun mas a su rostro, donde lo tomo por las mejillas y conecto sus labios con los del menor, haciendo por hecho aquel amor que ambos se tenían entre si. México se sorprendió un poco ante la acción del otro, mas sin embargo correspondió al cabo de varios segundos.

.

-¿América?- un chico rubio miraba el norteamericano, el cual estaba sentado fuera de su dormitorio -¿Que haces aquí?

-Ah... Argentina- miro a la persona que estaba parada frente a él -Nada importante, espero a que México se desocupe.

-¿Que puede estar haciendo ahí dentro si solo son ustedes dos?- poso su mano en la cintura.

-Uhm... Nothing- sonrió pícaro.

El argentino alzo una ceja ante la sonrisa inexplicable del otro, se encogió de hombros y se alejo de aquel lugar.

-Apresúrate México...- bostezo -I have dream!

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Ejem... disculpen si hay varias faltas de ortografía XD no tengo office en esta computadora uwu y me ha costado un poco escribirlo.

Se que no es muy bueno XD nunca había escrito algo que involucrara a México y mucho menos a Argentina o3o creo que me falto un poco de escencia a Angentina~ Bene... espero poder escribirlo mejor despues ouo

Review? Please? XDD


End file.
